


One Moment

by urrotten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Robophilia, maxmaker, rated T for light touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urrotten/pseuds/urrotten
Summary: Realistically, he never stood a chance.





	One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A short love letter of sorts to @dashiana on Tumblr whom I have to thank (blame) for the beautiful Overwatch ship that is Maxmaker. Seriously, her art just rejuvenates me every time I see it, so go check it out!
> 
> I did my best to capture that wistful air her comics carry while also keeping the baes as in character as I know how.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

_"Je vous aime plus que jamais. Mais cet amour, qui fait le charme de ma vie, en devient le tourment..."_

Max trailed off, glancing down to see his audience had slipped away from him.

Amélie’s long lashes brushed the faint purple shadows under her eyes, her breaths even and gentle. She looked so at ease, laying on the bed beside him. Max could only hope she were dreaming of sweet and comforting things for once, rather than reliving a past she could scarcely remember.

Max carefully closed her worn, yellowing copy of _Les Liaisons Dangereuses_ and placed it on the nightstand, not daring to read ahead without her. He shifted slightly, sitting with his back against the headboard, and glanced across the room towards the tall, glass doors leading out to the balcony. The lights of Paris winked at him, outshining the stars.

It was late. He should have left for his own apartment hours ago, but it was so easy to lose track of the time with her...

Max lowered his gaze back down to Amélie, hesitating for a moment. It tore him up inside to disturb her, but he certainly wasn’t going to let himself out without at least saying goodbye (the last time he’d done so, she’d called him in a frenzy, her throat tight with worry and dread that something terrible had happened when she awoke without him there. He swore he would never let that happen again.)

He lifted a careful hand then, passing his fingertips over her neck and shoulder to find solace in the dip beneath her cheekbone in a feather-light touch.

Almost immediately, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, liquid amber burning through the darkness. A few months ago, such an action may have startled him. Not anymore; he knew her now. Perhaps a little too well.

_“Ça va?”_ she asked in a light, sleepy tone of voice that awakened a light smile on his metal face.

He shook his head of her concerns, shifting his hand from her cheek to thread his fingers through her hair, soothing the wrinkle on her brow. “Just admiring the view.”

She smiled back at him, her gaze quickly growing more alert. More awake. “It is much better up close,” she said, a suggestive lilt to her words.

Max hesitated. Every single urge inside of him begged to take the hint with open arms, but he’d spent one too many nights here lately. Whispers were already beginning to circle...

He glanced at the clock on the wall somewhat pointedly. “It is nearly four, _mon cher._ ”

Her bright eyes flashed with surprise, then disappointment, then thoughtfulness. After a second of silence, Amélie raised her own hand and gently placed it over Max’s, brushing her thumb along his wrist. _“Une moment de plus,”_ she requested softly, enticingly.

Max felt a familiar heat building within of himself, but tried ignore it. “We shouldn’t,” he whispered.

Her smile was almost playful then, and the fire burned hotter. “We have already done so much we should not. What is one more moment?”

If omnics could swallow, Max was pretty sure he’d have gulped. He wanted to say something like, ‘One moment may leave ruin in its wake,’ but couldn’t get the words out, his eyes transfixed with her bottom lip, which she’d caught between her teeth.

_Mon Dieu,_ she was exquisite. He felt almost powerless against her, ready to kneel at her feet at a moment’s notice and glad to do so if it allowed him to be near her. She seemed aware of it, too.

...Just a little while longer couldn’t hurt, could it?

_“Une moment,”_ he said finally, sliding down on the bed to lay beside her.

Amélie’s expression gleamed with victory. _“Une moment,”_ she agreed.

“Don’t be smug, it’s unbecoming of you,” he admonished, relishing in her little giggle like it were the strings of a harp being plucked.

Max rolled onto his side as she extended her slender hands towards him, framing his jaw with one and holding the side of his neck with the other. He moved his own palm down to the plunge in her waist, resisting the urge to peel off the silk nightgown she adorned so that he could feel her soft skin beneath it.

He settled his head on the pillow beside hers, letting out a low hum of satisfaction when she touched her brow to his. The single golden light on the nightstand behind him threw a shadow across her face, but even so, being this close, he could see the faint spatter of freckles across her nose, nearly erased by the blue, but still there. It was the little things like that that reminded him: Widowmaker may reign, but Amélie was not gone. Not entirely. And Max felt it best that Talon remain unawares of that, for the time being.

She was right, though (as she often was). The view was much better up close.

They laid together like that for a while, Amélie opening and closing her eyes like she couldn’t decide whether to rest them or not, while Max watched her face contentedly, feeling her breaths against his chin. He could hear the busy streets of Paris below them – this city never seemed to sleep – but cherished the quiet, peaceful moment with her.

However, sooner than he expected, she disrupted the stillness and pressed herself closer to him, removing her forehead from his and slipping her nose down along his neck. Her lips greeted the metal workings of his throat in tender, teasing pecks, quickly rousing him from his drowsy state. 

Max had known this would happen, and had had every intention to stop her, to insist, to leave. It was a bad idea. He needed to remain in control. 

But it was the comforting shape of her against him, the smell of her perfume, the softness to her lips; all of it sparked an inferno inside of him, and suddenly he was itching to move, to touch her, to give her everything that she needed. Max forgot about the time, the rumors, and the danger of it all. He felt only warmth.

Realistically, he never stood a chance.

Max curled his arm around her torso, dragging his fingertips up along the curve of her spine, carefully following the path back down when she shivered in response. Amélie wrapped her arms snugly around his shoulders, arching her back so her chest pushed against his, her kisses growing more urgent. Max greeted her eagerness with vigor, massaging his way down her legs and gripping the back of her knee to hook it around his hip, erasing any space that was left between them. He deliberately rolled his pelvis up towards her so she could feel the hardness of him, and she instantly melted, her weight sinking into him with a sigh.

Max took her lapse in fervor to reach up and pinch her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tugging her face away from his neck and pressing his mouth into hers before she could even blink.

“Our moment has passed,” she murmured against his lips, misty eyes meeting his.

Max reached up to palm her breast, reveling in her gasp, and feeling her heartbeat that was still far, far too slow.

“Then let’s make it two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg what a cock tease lol. Hopefully that wasn’t too cringe.
> 
> The excerpt from _Les Liaisons Dangereuses_ is from Letter 80 (LXXX). I felt it appropriate. If the translation I used is incorrect, please let me know.
> 
> Also, if anyone wants me to write something more explicit for these two, don’t be shy and confess your sins in my inbox!


End file.
